


Ach, ich habe sie verloren

by Antares



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Ichabod Crane denkt über das 21. Jahrhundert nach





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich sollte das mal für eine 3-Satz Challenge sein, aber dafür war es zu lang. :)

Eigentlich mochte Ichabod Crane dieses neue Jahrhundert, nein Jahrtausend, in das er durch Zufall herein „gefallen“ war, sehr gerne, denn es gab immer ausreichend zu essen, auch wenn manches sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war, vor allem, wenn man wie er, die erste Tiefkühlpizza direkt aus der Packung zu essen versucht hatte. 

Ichabod schätzte die Möglichkeiten, die es gab, Nachrichten in einer Geschwindigkeit zu übermitteln, die selbst den schnellsten Stafettenreiter hätte vor Neid erblassen lassen, auch wenn er Smartphones und das Internet noch nicht in all ihren Feinheiten durchblickte. 

Ihm gefiel es, dass er sich von einem Ort zu einem anderen begeben konnte, ohne die Verfügbarkeit oder Gesundheit der Pferde ins Kalkül einbeziehen zu müssen, selbst wenn er manchmal um *seine* Gesundheit fürchtete, wenn er mit Abby unterwegs war und sie die Metallkutsche lenkte, während sie etwas dazu aß und gleichzeitig mit ihrer Schwester telefonierte. 

Was Ichabod jedoch nie verstehen würde, war, warum sich die Leute dieser Zeit für ihre Unterhaltung stundelang vor kleine Kästen setzten, um Leuten beim Musizieren zuzusehen, statt in ein Theater zu gehen und dort den gesamten Eindruck auf sich wirken zu lassen: Treffen in geselliger Runde, prächtige Abendroben, festliche Atmosphäre und vor allem eine Klangfülle, die diese rechteckigen Kästen höchstens ansatzweise reproduzieren konnten. 

Nun, vielleicht mochte es auch daran liegen, dass die … Musik – er gebrauchte das Wort in diesem Zusammenhang nur sehr zögerlich – die aus diesen Geräten kam, es meist nicht wert war, dass man sich viel mehr Mühe mit ihr gab, brachte Ichabod seine Gedanken zu Ende, während er seine Lieblings-Arie „Ach, ich habe sie verloren“ aus der Oper „Orpheus und Eurydike“ vor sich hinsummte und dabei an Katrina denken musste.

\-------ENDE------

©Antares, Juli 2015 


End file.
